The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Corylus plant, botanically known as Corylus avellana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wepster’. Corylus avellana is in the family Betulaceae.
The new Corylus resulted from a controlled cross of female parent ‘Tonda Pacifica’ and male parent OSU 440.005 (unpatented) made in 1997 by Shawn A. Mehlenbacher and David C. Smith. ‘Tonda Pacifica’ is protected by U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,715 (issued May 8, 2012). Hybrid seeds from the cross were harvested in August 1997, stratified, and seedlings grown in the greenhouse during the summer of 1998. From this cross, a total of 182 seedling trees were planted in the field in Corvallis, Oreg., USA in October, 1998. ‘Wepster’ was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Corvallis, Oreg. It was originally assigned the designation OSU 894.030 (unpatented), which indicates the row and tree location of the original seedling. OSU 440.005 (unpatented) is from a cross of OSU 49.073×VR 8-32 (both unpatented). OSU 49.073 is from a cross of OSU 14.084×‘Tombul Ghiaghli’ (both unpatented). OSU 14.084 is from a cross of ‘Barcelona’×‘Daviana’ (both unpatented). VR 8-32 is from a cross of ‘Montebello’×‘Gasaway’ (both unpatented). ‘Tonda Gentile delle Langhe’ (unpatented), the female parent of ‘Tonda Pacifica’, is an important cultivar in Piemonte, northern Italy. ‘Barcelona’, Oregon's most widely planted hazelnut cultivar, is known as ‘Castanyera’ (unpatented) where it originated in Catalunya, Spain. ‘Daviana’, originally from England, is the most widely planted pollinizer in ‘Barcelona’ orchards. ‘Tombul Ghiaghli’, obtained from Greece, is similar to the Turkish cultivar ‘Mincane’ (unpatented). ‘Montebello’ is widely grown under several names in Sicily. ‘Gasaway’ is the source of a single dominant gene for resistance to eastern filbert blight.
The new cultivar was asexually reproduced by rooted suckers annually for eight years (2004-05 and 2007-12) in Corvallis, Oreg. The new cultivar was also asexually propagated by whip grafting in 2005 in Corvallis, Oreg. The unique features of this new Corylus are stable and reproduced true-to-type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.